disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy's Toys
Billy's Toys are the toys that belong to Billy, first seen in the Pixar short, Tin Toy. In this short, Tinny is first shown to be Billy's newest toy. Tinny is first very optimistic about being played with, until he sees Billy drool on a Rock-a-Stack and destroy a string of beads. Out of fear, he runs under the couch, where he finds the rest of Billy's toys hiding from Billy as well. Once Tinny sees Billy fall and start crying, he decides to cheer him up. He goes out, and amuses Billy for a little while, only to find that Billy is interested in other things. After the credits, the race car driver and coffee pot toys move about across the floor after Billy and Tinny left the room. In the DVD audio commentary, it is said that each team member modeled (created) one toy each. In Toy Story 3, the toys (specifically the alarm clock, the coffee pot, the collapsable dog, the basketball, the helicopter, the airplane pilot, the fire hydrant, the elephant, and the robot) make a cameo appearance at Sunnyside Daycare in the youngest classroom: the Caterpillar Room, most-likely donated at some point. When Andy's toys are first donated and anxious to be played with again, Buzz notices the other toys hiding. The alarm clock was seen on top of a shelf near the windows, but it jumped off from it from behind to the floor, where the rest of Billy's toys are all huddled together under the shelf in the same fashion as in Tin Toy. They find out this is because the young children don't know how to play with them, and are very rough. Earlier in the film, some of these toys like the elephant were seen wandering around the Caterpillar room when Lotso introduced Andy's toys to the room. The collapsable dog also appeared in the Toy Story Toons short Partysaurus Rex as one of the "sinker" toys. List of Billy's Toys Gumbo Gumbo is a toy elephant. His name is a reference to Dumbo. Seen in Toy Story 3. Flip 'n Beth Flip 'n Beth is a jumping caterpillar toy. Flip 'n Beth is not seen in Toy Story 3. Ace Ace 'is a toy air plane with a large, round-headed pilot. Seen in ''Toy Story 3. Clocky '''Clocky is a toy clock that has his left bell missing, possibly due to Billy roughly playing with him. In Toy Story 3, he is seen jumping behind a shelf to join the rest of Billy's toys once the children are about to arrive. Clocky's appearance is a red circular clock face with a gray border. He has two red cylindrical legs, both having two grey half-sphere feet. He has spherical eyes and a mouth, and two clock hands that look like black hands. He has (once again) an absent left bell. Both the bells and bell hitter are gold. In Toy Story 3, he goes under a major color scheme remake. Clocky's appearance there is a yellow circular clock face with a red border. His two half-sphere feet are now red. His clock hands are now blue instead of black, and his bell and bell hitter are blue. Spot Spot is a collapsible toy dog. Seen in Toy Story 3. Also makes an additional appearance in Partysaurus Rex. Zoo Train Zoo Train is a toy train with caged compartments that hold different animals. Not seen in Toy Story 3. Chrome Dome Chrome Dome is a toy robot with red squarish eyes. Seen in Toy Story 3. Rallye Guy Rallye Guy is a toy car with a passenger, its name based on rally cars. Rallye Guy is not seen in Toy Story 3 (at least not with the others). Fire Hydrant Fire Hydrant is a red toy fire hydrant with eyes. Seen in Toy Story 3. Helicopter Sheep Helicopter Sheep is a toy sheep with helicopter blades attached to it. Seen in Toy Story 3. Toypot Toypot is a toy teapot with eyes. Its name is a pun on the word 'teapot.' During the end of Tin Toy, he and Rallye Guy come out of the couch, right after the final credits. He is a yellow teapot with a red base. He has a gray silver lid with a blue sphere-ball handle. His pourer looks like a bowl, and he has a small handle on his back. Seen in Toy Story 3. Frodo Frodo is a toy person. Not seen in Toy Story 3. Bouncy Bouncy is a toy basketball with legs. Seen in Toy Story 3. Eben's Car Eben's car is a blue toy car with eyes. Eben is based on the Pixar director Eben Ostby. Not seen in Toy Story 3. Les Les is another toy person. He is not seen in Toy Story 3. RenderMan RenderMan is the third toy person. He is also not seen in Toy Story 3. His name is a reference to , a developer tool produced and used by Pixar to render all of their in-house 3D animated movie productions. Other Toys Other toys include the broken-off head of a man wearing glasses and 3 marbles (1 red, 1 green, and 1 yellow). They are not seen in Toy Story 3. Trivia * Differently colored versions of Ace and Chrome Dome appeared in a 1992 commercial for Toys "R" Us that was animated by Pixar. Category:Toys Category:Pixar characters Category:Silent characters Category:Character groups Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Disney parks